


Красные нити

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Series: Be ready for anything for the pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, because why not, stiles will never be alone again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: Неметон сделал то, что Стайлз хотел. Правда, поняв все по своему.Но теперь Стайлз больше никогда не будет один.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Be ready for anything for the pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657036
Kudos: 13





	Красные нити

**Author's Note:**

> Рекомендуется сначала прочитать первую часть, не скажу что логики там больше, но хотя бы более-менее будет понятно откуда растут ноги)

Кожа нещадно зудела. Особенно царапины на предплечьях и ногах, когда на них попадала вода. Приходилось быть крайне осторожным в душе.  
От совместного приема водных процедур после тренировки пришлось отказаться. Лишнее внимание редко когда оборачивается чем-то хорошим, если за твоей спиной нет многолетнего опыта танцев в трусах на ковровой дорожке Каннского кинофестиваля. После этого тебе уже ничего не страшно.  
Правда, Стайлз не был уверен, что темными вечерами в школьной душевой с мрачно хрипевшим краном он был один. В тот единственный раз, когда Стайлзу удалось заметить своего молчаливого спутника, тот стоял в дальнем углу комнаты. И совершенно точно не был незнакомцем.  
Скотт стоял у ящиков, тех, что ближе к двери. Стоял с закрытыми глазами, слегка запрокинув голову, и было видно, как медленно поднимается его грудь, как глубоко он дышит.  
Стайлз шагнул из-под неровного водопада и протер глаза ладонью, чтобы влага не мешала ему видеть, но к тому моменту друг уже испарился.  
Друг. Ага, как же.  
Нет, сомнений у Стайлза не возникало никогда, что бы ни происходило вокруг. Но недавно что-то изменилось.  
Разговоры короче, друг перестал появляться в доме Стилински, сам Стайлз сократил визиты в дом Макколов, и этот взгляд...  
Долгий, темный...  
И не только Скотт обзавелся такой привычкой — смотреть, не моргая, следя за каждым движением.  
Все, кто бегал темной ночью под луной.  
Стайлз выбрался из ванной и поморщился, когда полотенцем пришлось коснуться царапин. Прошел почти месяц, от них не должно было остаться ни следа. Зато в дополнение появились тонкие, уходящие в разные стороны города, словно рельсы, нити, дрожавшие то сладким удовольствием, то чужим напряжением тела, от которого у Стайлза до ужаса перехватывало дыхание. Он знал, что чувствовал то что чувствовал. И что эти ощущения не принадлежали ему.  
А вот насчет нитей были сомнения.  
Даже сейчас, когда одна тянулась от него сквозь дверь и горела ярче остальных.  
Стоило войти в свою комнату — и тело задрожало: за окном еще не зима, но по ночам в постели с открытыми окнами уже не поспишь.  
И Стайлз знал точно, что окно открыл не он.  
Сложно сказать, кто побывал в его комнате в тот раз. Незваный гость ушел так же, как и вошел — не сказав ни слова. Только утром на мокрой земле около дома отец приметил глубокие и широкие следы. А на стене под окном гостиной и на подоконнике — рваные царапины, отодранные куски дерева в траве.  
Стайлз сказал, что ничего не знает.  
Он действительно не знал — это мог быть и Скотт, и Айзек — они часами стояли на том конце улицы, глядя на окна его комнаты. А сам он смотрел на них из-за тонкого тюля и ложился в постель, только когда гости уходили — ближе к рассвету.  
И вот сейчас, почти месяц спустя, в комнате Стайлза появился гость покрупнее.  
— Эй, — в горле разом пересохло. — Привет.  
Дерек кивнул и прошелся по комнате.  
Серая майка со следами пота, темными и пахнущими даже для Стайлза так резко. Джинсы с пятнами последождевой грязи.  
Все как обычно.  
Как было до той ночи.  
Это первая встреча с тех пор, как Дерек донес его до пустого дома, не отпуская весь путь, пешком через лес, пока ноги Стайлза не коснулись ступенек. Слава богу, что отец дежурил тогда, иначе внешний вид сына его не обрадовал бы.  
Дерек не остался; стоило Стайлзу продержаться в вертикальном положении дольше минуты и самому сделать шаг к двери, как оборотень тупо сбежал.  
А вот сейчас даже сам забрался в его комнату, пока Стайлз мирно топтался под водичкой.  
Словно сталкер какой-нибудь.  
Стайлз прокашлялся и, осторожно ступая, подошел к шкафу. Взгляд Дерека напрягал.  
— Ты же не соскучился, так? Что-то случилось?  
Без ответа. Разговор в пустоту. Так, как в последнее время стало со Скоттом.  
— Не хочешь — не говори. Но смысл приходить, если ты все равно будешь имитировать шкаф?  
Роясь на полках, Стайлз старался не думать, что стоит спиной к существу, способному вырвать позвоночник зубами. Футболка была выбрана случайным образом, но очень подходила случаю — луна и человек-волк с запрокинутой мордой. Она липла к телу, все еще покрытому влагой.  
Когда Стайлз повернулся, в комнате никого не было.  
Ну, хоть окно за собой закрыл.  
* * *

Если ты странный — носишь футболки с супергероями, зависаешь во время разговора, даже если ты тихий гик — тебя хоть раз в жизни вбивали в стену сильным ударом.  
Этот удар силен не потому, что обладатель волосатой руки — качок из футбольной команды, а потому, что он оборотень. Со стервозным характером и нежной любовью к полуправде.  
— Питер?  
Хвататься за вытянутую руку было бесполезно, но Стайлз упрямый. Пытался отцепить ее от своей шеи несмотря ни на что. Должно быть, выглядел смешно. 

Но мужчина не смеялся. Наклонился. Лицо настолько непривычно-обескураженное, что на несколько секунд Стайлз замер.  
— Ты пахнешь стаей, — удивленный выдох.  
На улице было темно, вокруг ни души. Питер стоял вплотную, довольно угрожающе вторгаясь в личное пространство Стайлза, и не боялся, что кто-то увидит его.  
А тот дышал быстро и рвано, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и он часто облизывал губы.  
— Это что, плохо?  
— Ты не должен пахнуть стаей.  
— Нет?  
— Нет! — Питер почти рычал.  
Он был ненамного выше Стайлза, но фактически нависал над ним. Дышал глубоко, вдыхая запах от его волос.  
Шум автомобиля, тихий звук аккуратного торможения, и вот водитель пялится из окна, остановившись на светофоре всего в какой-то паре метров от них. Круг света от фонарей едва переступал эту границу тьмы между домами, выхватывая силуэты, но Питер легко сдвинул Стайлза в сторону всего на сантиметр — и они снова оказались в тени.  
И когда оба застыли неподвижно, показалось, что темнота пустынна. Вот только сам Стайлз, и он был уверен, что человек в машине тоже, чувствовал, как сгущается вокруг этого переулка то противное ощущение безотчетной опасности. И инстинкты дают по газам, крича истошное "Беги".  
Водитель умнее, и как только светофор начал мигать, — сорвался с места.  
— Если бы я хотел приключений на свою задницу — сам бы связал тебя. Но ты большая заноза. Большая ответственность.  
Питер шипит сквозь зубы, будто то, что он говорит, совершенно ему не нравится.  
— Связал… В смысле?  
— Как ты это сделал? — Питер нагнулся, его нос касался щеки Стайлза, и слышен был каждый глубокий вдох. И тихий рычащий выдох.  
— Сделал что?  
Стайлз сглотнул, не пытаясь больше вырваться. Рука на его шее расслабилась, пропуская в легкие больше воздуха. Теперь только когти слегка царапали кожу, с нажимом, но не до крови. И это не было нормально.  
Питер тоже знал это — Стайлз видел по его злым глазам. Но, очевидно, находиться в неподвижности он не мог. Не сейчас.  
Но все же заставил себя отступить к стене соседнего дома, царапая когтями красный кирпич. Стайлз же едва удержался от того, чтобы не шагнуть следом. Смог, и теперь стоял, прижавшись к холодной стене щекой, разминая шею. И он не был уверен, что пытался стереть следы от чужих пальцев. Сейчас, когда пышущий жаром оборотень больше не вжимался в его тело, ночная прохлада стала ощутимее, тем более, когда пот пропитал футболку темными подтеками сверху вниз.  
— Не выходи никуда один, — хрипит Питер. — Тебе надо защитить подходы в дом.  
— Как?  
Мимо снова проехала машина, он проводил ее взглядом и, убедившись, что та благополучно проехала светофор, усмехнулся. Но как-то печально.  
— Не скажу. Вдруг я все же решусь быть тем, кто свяжет тебя. Это может быть действительно интересно, с тобой.  
Обычно когда тот, с кем ты находишься в темном переулке, движется с невероятной скоростью — плохо, ведь он может напасть, а ты и не заметишь.  
Но когда Питер исчез, стоило только протереть влажной ладонью глаза, в темноте стало как-то одиноко.  
В переулке только ничего не понимающий Стайлз и тонкие, дрожащие в такт ударам его сердца нити, разбегающиеся в разные стороны света.  
* * *

— Стайлз? Скотта тут нет...  
— Я могу зайти?  
Дитон напряженно вглядывался в темноту за его спиной.  
Стайлз знал, куда он смотрел. И знал, что увидел, когда его зрачки расширились на миг.  
Кивок, запертая на замок входная деревянная и внутренняя дверь-решетка.  
И тут же снаружи в них будто бы врезался автомобиль. Вот только у машин не бывает когтей.  
Стайлз и Дитон отступили вглубь клиники, настороженно следя за движущимися массивными фигурами, чьи тени виделись через щели в двери.  
Дерево первой треснуло, вторая слегка прогнулась внутрь. Но дальше не последовало никаких манипуляций, так что Стайлз позволил себе сделать один, крайне осторожный, вдох.  
— Что ты натворил?  
Разговор продолжался почти два часа. Снаружи слышно было шумное фырканье, иногда когти скребли стены, хрустнул, разламываясь в пасти, деревянный подоконник.  
Дитон не выглядел удивленным, он слушал, иногда поднимался, чтобы наполнить чашку Стайлза горячим напитком, напоминающим по запаху китайские травки. Описание того небольшого приключения с пнем затянулось немного из-за частых пауз. Пробовали описывать секс с древним деревом? Весьма проблематично сделать это и при этом остаться здравомыслящим человеком в глазах слушателя.  
Но единственным признаком удивления Дитона послужили чуть приподнятые брови.  
— Я слышал о подобном, но с тех пор, как якорь создавался подобным образом, прошли сотни лет.  
Он сделал паузу и выдохнул.  
— Смело. Очень смело. И чертовски больно, я полагаю.  
Стайлз поморщился, вспоминая. Не то, чтобы больно, но определенный дискомфорт присутствовал.  
Шорох у двери, разговор стих. Трение шерстью о деревянные панели, рычание около окна...  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза и вдохнул глубоко, чувствуя, как осторожно натянулись блеклые красные нити от этого одного движения грудной клетки.  
Скотт и Дерек ближе всех. Чуть дальше — Айзек, мял в руках знак ограничения скорости у дороги.  
Нить Питера, почти прозрачная тонкая паутинка, перетянута через дорогу и пряталась глубоко в лесу. Ему не нравилось, что он тут, вместе со всеми. И от его эмоций Стайлза подташнивало.  
Чашка с дымящимся напитком со стуком оказалась на столе, и он моргает, возвращаясь в реальность.  
Дитон качает головой.  
— Они будут сходить с ума, пока ты не окажешься связан с членом стаи. По желанию или без. Во втором случае это будет тот, кто первый сорвется и доберется до тебя.  
— Это называется связывание? — всплывают в памяти слова Питера.  
— Да.  
Молчание. Снова. Дитон стоял в нескольких шагах от стола, руки сцеплены на груди, рядом на ящике дымится керамический чайник.  
Стайлз уткнулся взглядом в зеленоватую жидкость в своей кружке вовсе не потому, что ему неловко. Должно быть, но нет. Неловкости он точно не испытывал.  
Просто теперь Дитон может перестать притворятся, напряжение в его теле чувствуется легко, не самим Стайлзом, конечно, а оборотнями снаружи.  
Это молчание не назовешь уютным, изучающий взгляд Дитона неприятно колол шею. Он ведь был на его месте, припоминает Стайлз. Будучи друидом дома Хейлов, он так же должен был быть связан с кем-то из стаи, разве нет?  
— А вы и Талия? — спросил Стайлз тихо, отпивая из чашки напиток, что сразу же обжигает искусанные губы.  
— И ее муж. Он не позволил бы иначе. Да и связь крепче.  
На улице поднимался ветер, скрежет когтей о внешние стены клиники усиливался, а нити, тянущиеся до этого в разные стороны, как если бы стая окружила дом со всех сторон, сейчас слились в одну.  
И в этот момент в заднюю дверь ударил таран из кожи, костей и мышц.  
Судя по тому, что в небольшом помещении не оказалась внезапно толпа оборотней, дверь выдержала. Висела на соплях, как сказал Дитон, проверивший повреждения, но осталась на своем месте.  
От вкуса чая уже мутило, от запаха приближающихся грозовых туч кружилась голова.  
— Это всегда так?  
— Что ты чувствуешь?  
Стайлз прислушался. Сначала только шум ветра и бешеный стук крови в ушах — это не его, а тех, кто остался на улице. Сложно было отделить одно от другого. Безумный микс из звуков и запахов, в нем так легко потеряться. Но если сосредоточиться и напомнить сознанию, что один это один, а не бесконечность...  
— Жар, и пахнет землей. И в груди болит, будто на меня шкаф свалился.  
— Не знаю, — Дитон выглядел раздосадованным. — Не знаю, что в твоем случае можно считать нормой.  
— Ну, а если бы я был, ну, как вы. Что бы мне нужно было сделать?  
Стайлз не слишком верил в то, что стал друидом. По словам Дитона, просто так взять и стать одним из них невозможно. С этим нужно родиться, и еще умудриться дожить до того возраста, когда у тебя будет право что-то решать для себя.  
В старые времена, когда до изобретения автомобильного двигателя нужно было тянуть еще десятки лет, вроде как такое было возможно. Когда стая уже просто не справлялась без друида, оборотни выбирали кого-то, кто был посильнее и кого не искали бы с огнями, и процесс связывания превращался в насилие.  
А Стайлз взял и добровольно пошел на то, от чего люди бежали. И хрен поймешь, что делать теперь, ведь, как сказал Дитон, разводя руками, записей о тех методах практически не осталось. Сам процесс сейчас считался недопустимым, и друиды постарались, чтобы вся информация рассыпалась в пепел. Во благо...  
Во благо, блин...  
— Можешь пробовать уехать. Хотя, как я помню, Хейлы большие собственники.  
— Вас заставили?  
— Нет, — Дитон улыбнулся. — Этот путь я выбрал сам.  
Но в его случае было проще, ведь он такой с рождения. Дитон не сказал этого, не нужно было. Стайлз понял и так.  
— Второй вариант, при котором, честно, шансов выжить у тебя еще меньше, чем в первом случае — пройти ритуал. Неметон сделал тебя тем, кем ты теперь являешься для стаи. Нужно только укрепить вашу связь.  
— Снова идти к нему?  
— Не знаю. Но не думаю, что это повредит.  
— Может быть, если в этот раз я буду не один...  
Дитон рассмеялся, и смех этот звучит как у тех, кто заперт в больнице с темными комнатами и мягкими стенами.  
— Ты больше никогда не будешь один.  
Стайлз не знал, хорошо это или плохо.  
* * *

Через два-три дня, бессонные ночи которых были проведены у окна, из которого прекрасно было видно в тени деревьев глаза, лишенные разума, Стайлз спустился в гостиную.  
Отец спал в кресле, телевизор на минимум, шоу закончилось и на экране лишь помехи.  
Что нужно сделать, если думаешь, что, выйдя за дверь, можешь не вернуться?  
Стайлз не знал, а Google-поиск сейчас не казался хорошим советчиком.  
Поэтому он просто вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Ключи остались на столе.  
В темном лесу они не понадобятся.  
* * *

Когда ты идешь по лесу глухой ночью, как-то сразу вспоминается вся та тысяча городских легенд про маньяков и фильмы ужасов с участием мутировавших хищников и сумасшедших ученых.  
Но ни маньяков в обычном смысле этого слова, ни ученых в лесах Бейкон-Хиллз не наблюдалось.  
А хищники по большей части были вполне разумны. Даже те немногие двуногие, что покрывались шерстью в темное время суток.  
И, несмотря на все имеющиеся данные, Стайлзу потребовалось несколько минут на границе жилого района и леса, прежде чем он смог сделать шаг под густую темноту деревьев.  
Каждый вдох давался с трудом, под ребрами все неприятно ныло, словно Стайлз опять вернулся в то время, когда его еще били в школе. Недолгое время, но тело хорошо запомнило эти болезненные ощущения в местах, где скоро должны были назреть темные синяки от ботинок.  
Кончики пальцев немели, кожа зудела, и Стайлз отчаянно чесал ногтями запястье, пока не понял, что размазывает по руке свою кровь.  
— Так, успокойся, все абсолютно нормально.  
Разговаривать с собственным внутренним "я" вслух тоже нормально. Особенно в условиях сильнейшего стресса.  
А прогулка по ночному лесу подходила под эту категорию.  
Люди говорят, что когда рядом есть кто-то еще в такой ситуации, страх ослабевает.  
Стайлз не был один, но предпочел бы находиться в одиночестве.  
Нет, конечно, он шел в одиночестве, но ему не нужно было смотреть по сторонам, чтобы слышать чужое дыхание.  
Не было необходимости прислушиваться — шелест листвы при каждом шаге, то, как проседает земля под тяжестью мохнатого тела, все эти звуки раздавались будто бы в нескольких миллиметрах от уха.  
Мельком, если искоса глянуть в сторону, можно было заметить красные натянувшиеся нити, ведущие вглубь леса и растворяющиеся среди деревьев.  
По ним передавалось размеренное биение сердец и короткая боль от жала мертвой пчелы, незамеченной в наземном покрове осыпавшихся еловых игл.  
— Спокойно, все спокойно.  
Слова едва слышны, но они неслись по нитям дальше, касаясь каждого, и частое нетерпеливое дыхание где-то на севере леса успокаивалось, а сердцебиение переставало фестивальными баранами разрывать Стайлзу уши.  
Никаких представителей лесной фауны — они затихли и укрылись в дуплах, норах да щелях среди камней. Знали, гады, что лучше не высовываться.  
Стайлз тоже знал это, и тем не менее он здесь.  
Под ногой хрустнула ветка, и этот звук прозвучал словно разорвавшаяся бомба. Стайлз остановился, быстро и неглубоко дыша. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее.  
— Я бы спросил "почему я?", если бы это не было моей инициативой.  
Толстовка сейчас абсолютно не спасала от холода, и когда Стайлз перестал чувствовать свои руки, он понял — пришли.  
Силуэты, едва заметные в черноте среди деревьев, замерли.  
— Вот же блядь, — со словами вместе из горла вырвалось одинокое облако пара.  
Честно говоря, Стайлз сам не знал конечного пункта своей внезапной ночной прогулки. Просто шел по одной из нескольких сотен нитей, что тянулись от него, скрытые слоем земли, мертвых растений и насекомых. Самая тонкая дрогнула призывно, стоило Стайлзу ступить босыми ногами на землю. Слава богу, хватило силы воли, чтобы не побежать сразу, а вернуться за нормальной обувью в дом.  
Нить дрожала от каждого шага, была едва заметна, и на некоторое время, пытаясь разглядеть ее, Стайлз даже отвлекся от беспокойных мыслей про жуткие сюжеты страшилок. И только потом, когда безопасность родного дома осталась далеко позади, понял, что не один. От темных теней к Стайлзу тянулись нити, какая-то тоньше, какая-то толще. От одной, самой толстой, пожалуй, в голове всколыхнулись воспоминания о соленых орешках и запаха нагретого пластика — ночевки вместе со Скоттом, когда до самого утра они торчали перед экраном компьютера, уничтожая монстров направо и налево.  
Та, что тянется куда-то за его спину, отдает воспоминаниями о запахе горелого дерева и машинным маслом, совсем как тогда, когда Дерек ковырялся в своем автомобиле перед крыльцом старого дома Хейлов.  
От нити Айзека тянуло промокшей бумагой и дешевым мылом — книги в школьной раздевалке и сырая душевая не предназначены друг для друга.  
На ту, что вела Стайлза влево, он старался не смотреть. Питер напоминал о песке и жесткой хватке на предплечье.  
И вот теперь Стайлз оказался там, куда изначально не планировал возвращаться снова, тем более, в компании стольких оборотней.  
Путеводная нить истончилась окончательно, изредка мерцая под листвой, и, дождавшись от человека осторожного шага вперед, исчезла вовсе, ударившись о сухой ствол пня.  
От покрытых теплым мхом остатков Неметона несло древней пылью и довольством, от которого кожа зудела еще сильнее.  
— Блядь, ну я же должен был знать, — шептал Стайлз, оглядываясь.  
Оборотни вышли из тени, все еще скрытые под ветвями деревьев, но их силуэты приобрели большую четкость.  
Как и горящее в глазах безумие.  
Стайлз сглотнул.  
Комары ломанулись к нему, но были мягко остановлены вспыхнувшим охранным кругом.  
Оборотни рычали в темноте, не сводя горящих глаз с человека, несколько раз порывались вперед, но остановились, когда Дерек вышел под пробившийся через ветви лунный свет. Он шел неторопливо, периодически хмурясь на раздающееся в спину ворчание Скотта и Айзека.  
Питер улавливался Стайлзом как весенний туман — практически неразличимый, но точно находящийся поблизости. Лишь его хриплого рыка не было слышно, только дыхание, что становилось все тише и медленнее.  
Когда Дерек подошел к невидимой границе, Стайлз сглотнул, инстинктивно плотнее закутываясь в толстовку, словно желая иметь как можно больше слоев тканевой преграды между собой и оборотнем.  
Когда Дерек шагнул к нему — круг смолчал, пропуская, и предостерегающе сверкнул в темноте, только когда Скотт рванулся следом.  
И Стайлз остался под защитой круга — в компании хитрожопого пня и оборотня, от угрожающей неподвижности которого безотчетно хотелось скулить.  
— Эй, привет, — губы с трудом разомкнулись.  
Дерек не ответил — склонил голову только, рассматривая человека перед собой.  
Больших усилий требуется не побежать, когда инстинкты требуют обратного.  
И Стайлз стоял, часто сглатывая слюну, пока оборотень обходил его по маленькому кругу. Он не разговаривал, не рычал, вообще не издавал никаких звуков, кроме бешеного стука сердца, раздающегося где-то в уголке подсознания Стайлза.

К толчку уверенной ладонью в грудь он не был готов, поэтому неряшливо упал навзничь, ощутив ноющую боль в области лопаток. Будет синяк. По-любому будет.  
Дерек упал сверху, поймав его в клетку из своих рук и коленей, наклонился и глубоко вдохнул. Отсветы в глазах полыхнули алым на мгновение.  
— Ну блин, блин, — шептал Стайлз, пока, не особо церемонясь, его толстовку задрали к горлу вместе с футболкой. 

Небритая щека Дерека — дань брутальности и стереотипам, несомненно — колола чувствительную кожу около сосков, пока язык тщательно вылизывал их, заставляя твердеть. И мерзнуть.  
Где-то на периферии слышится рычание и вой — Скотт и Айзек вышли из тени и теперь протаптывали тропинку вдоль границы круга. Стайлз чувствовал приглушенные отголоски раздражения и недовольства, направленные по большей части на Дерека и невидимый барьер, не пускающий их внутрь. В глазах лучшего друга ни капли разума, и Стайлз даже обрадовался, что тот остался за границей. Во-первых, было бы странно, если бы штаны с него сдирал Скотт, по пути облизывая каждый обнажающийся участок тела. А во-вторых — Дерек выглядел более цивилизованным и контролирующим себя. Даже когда прихватил зубами кожу на животе.  
Толстовку с футболкой удалось выхватить из его рук до того, как они превратились в разорванные маленькие тряпочки — факт, что рукав сбился и толстовка отказалась сниматься сразу, неимоверно раздражал чувство прекрасного у мохнатых.  
Итак... Голый, ночь, лес. Рядом пень и оборотень.  
Что-то знакомое....  
Стайлз поморщился, тело помнило до сих пор те царапины от корней Неметона. Но что-то подсказывало, что сегодня расстановка главных фигур несколько изменится.  
— Блин, только потом не смей обвинять во всем меня, ок?  
Дерек рыкнул, подцепил когтем трусы и сдвинул в сторону — ткань затрещала, а Стайлз сглотнул, безрезультатно пытаясь стать меньше.  
— Ты не мог бы держать острые предметы подальше от моих причиндалов, а? Ох, блядь...  
Язык скользнул по всей длине члена, от яичек до головки, оставляя влажный след слюны.  
Остановился у самой дырочки, надавил кончиком и двинулся вверх, пока не погрузился в ямку пупка.  
Стайлз дышал часто, широко открывая рот, но воздух будто не мог пробиться в легкие. Его катастрофически не хватало. От каждого прикосновения тело вздрагивало, как насекомое, попавшее в электрическую ловушку.  
Хотя на самом деле его всего лишь прижимал к земле оборотень с хорошей физической подготовкой и сейчас вылизывал его гениталии, которые, как и у любого молодого организма, отреагировали вполне однозначно. Он лизал и лизал, смачивая мышцы ануса слюной и вдавливаясь языком внутрь, так глубоко, что это казалось нереальным. Влажно хлюпая, язык покидал тело и снова возвращался, проталкиваясь без помощи пальцев, только своей напряженностью.  
Да, совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.  
Дерек удерживал его, не применяя фактически силы. Бледная нога лежала на его раскрытой ладони, не сжимавшей, только когти едва-едва касались кожи. Вторая рука, до этого рывком разорвавшая трусы, теперь служила опорой и лежала на прохладном земляном слое. Пульс Дерека спокоен, будто происходящее было нормой.  
— Эй, потише! — зашипел Стайлз.  
Когти, зубы, класс. Сначала секс с деревом, теперь с оборотнем, балансирующим на грани превращения.  
Стайз охнул, когда внезапно через тело словно пустили ток, как если бы у него остановилось сердце. Но ощущения не принадлежали ему, пускай и потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять это.  
Тело отозвалось на то, что разум ощутил на другом конце нити, что вела за пределы круга. Сил двигаться не было, парализовало и сверху залило цементом, в носовых пазухах сухая древесная стружка, даже распахнутые глаза, смотрящие в темное небо над головой, не помогали прийти в себя.  
Но в конце концов он смог повернуть голову в нужную сторону.  
Где в нескольких метрах, на безопасном от круга расстоянии проросла зеленая граница из молодой травы и сейчас была придавлена телом запрокинувшего голову и скулящего напряженным горлом Айзека.  
И Скотта, сидящего сверху, удерживающего когтистыми ладонями его бедра.  
Стайлз смотрел, не видя, только чувствуя через нити все то, что чувствовали эти двое. Запах кожи Айзека и ее вкус казался таким реальным, что не облизнуть свои собственные губы было невозможно.  
Дерек зарычал и резко дернул ноги Стайлза вверх, вплотную вжимаясь в его промежность своим членом, ширинка, едва не вырванная с корнем при попытке снять штаны минутой ранее, больше не мешала.  
— Эй, я здесь, я здесь, — зашептал Стайлз, сжимая ногами его бедра.  
Кажется, Дереку было совершенно не по нраву его внимание к кому-то другому.  
Скотт и Айзек заскулили в один голос, и больших усилий стоило не повернуться вновь.  
Но ощущение от трения членов через ткань друг о друга пронеслось по связи и выбило то немногое количество воздуха из легких, что удалось вдохнуть.  
Дерек не мог выбрать момента лучше, чтобы пробиться своим членом внутрь. Рывок вперед и сразу назад, от которого хотелось кричать, вот только из горла не вырвалось ни звука.  
Зато тонко взвыли Айзек и Скотт, вторя ему.  
Тело не было достаточно готово повторить опыт с проникающими в анальное отверстие разными объектами, но боль оказалась не такой сильной, как ожидал Стайлз. Но могла бы быть, если бы не разбилась о напряженные и враз окрепшие нити, и лишь маленький ее осколок добрался до нервных клеток самого Стайлза.  
Остальные кусочки были настолько ничтожными для восприятия оборотней, что те едва обратили на них внимание. Только Дерек чуть сильнее сжал когтистые руки, только Скотт сильнее прихватил губами кожу на шее Айзека, а тот чуть крепче вцепился ладонью в его волосы, царапая когтями.  
И где-то среди деревьев сдавленно застонал Питер. Он все еще пытался держаться подальше от круга, но Стайлз видел, как угрожающе натягивается нить каждый раз, когда тот пытается отойти подальше.  
Питер упрям, но он не может сопротивляться вечно. От запаха его возбуждения, умноженного в сто крат восприятием трех других оборотней и прогнанным по связи без всяких фильтров, Стайлза выгнуло так, что болезненно заныли спинные мышцы.  
Дерек зарычал одобрительно, и среди этого нечеловеческого звука мелькнуло короткое:  
— Тону...  
Без дальнейшего контекста, без объяснений.  
Но Стайлз понял его. Они все тонули в общих ощущениях — в землистом запахе, так оборотни чувствовали его сейчас, в остром общем безумии. Погружались как в зыбучие пески, не разом, полностью, как при прыжке в ледяное озеро, а медленно и урывками.  
И никто даже не думал о попытках выбраться. Нескончаемо хорошо, не столько от единения тел, сколько от того, что школьное уравнение больше не работало.  
Умножив один на один, уже не получить ту же злополучную единицу.  
Лишь Питер горел в одиночестве в темноте, не желая тонуть вместе с ними.  
Дерек толкнулся бедрами вперед, вбиваясь при каждом движении в тесное отверстие — да, как-то не хватило фантазии подготовиться к ночному сношению с оборотнем.  
Стайлз одной рукой цеплялся за его плечо, оставляя только тусклые розоватые следы от пальцев, ведь оборотнических атрибутов у него не было, а значит, никакой крови.  
Дерек передвинулся так, что его лицо оказалось над лицом Стайлза, дрожащего и всхлипывающего от их общего восприятия окружающего мира.  
Острые клыки прокусили губу так легко, в горящих голубым глазах не отразилось ничего — все то же плещущееся безумие с яркими искрами удовольствия. И когда Дерек прижался своим ртом к губам Стайлза, вкус его крови растекся по рту.  
Скотт взвыл, с силой вбиваясь в скулящего Айзека. Границы боли и возбуждения всегда меняются, как только ты становишься членом мохнатого сообщества?  
— Мне нечем дышать, — язык заплетался, и Стайлз не был уверен, что действительно сказал то, что хотел.  
Раскрытый рот Скотта и судорожно цепляющийся за его бедра Айзек, заставляющий толкаться сильнее. Его член едва можно разглядеть между их телами, настолько тесно они прижаты друг к другу. Скотт все еще в футболке, в ее остатках, точнее, — в том, что еще не успело пострадать от когтей Айзека.  
Не было нужды поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть все это. Достаточно было закрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох.  
Вот только воздух в легкие не добирался, только ощущение пыльного дома, старой норы где-то под сосной на пригорке.  
Рывок вверх, от которого сердце пропускает удар или два. Это Дерек откинулся назад, усаживаясь на траву, и утянул Стайлза к себе. Теперь он сидит на его коленях, как какая-то порно-актриса из частично немого немецкого кино.  
Стайлз предпочел бы предыдущее свое положение — не из-за соображений безопасности, он не сомневался, что оборотень, трахавший его сейчас в сумасшедшем ритме, удержит его, даже если отрубить ему голову.  
Просто так он был ближе к земле, от которой тянуло спокойствием и уверенностью.  
Ну хоть кто-то был уверен, что все происходящее тут правильно.  
На одном рваном вдохе, где-то между движением бедрами вверх-вниз и поцелуем-укусом-меткой Дерека вокруг правого соска Стайлза, круг вспыхнул на миг, на который четыре сердца замерли и начали биться снова.  
Рычание Дерека отдавалось эхом внутри Стайлза, заставляя сжиматься вокруг его члена сильнее и дышать так, будто выкинули из самолета и с каждой секундой земля все ближе. Движения не замедлялись, наоборот, стали агрессивнее и жестче.  
Для того, чтобы спросить, нужно было остановиться, что сейчас казалось невозможным более, чем если бы Стайлзу предложили вырвать позвоночник и пробежать стометровку.  
Но спрашивать он не собирался.  
Как и открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть, как расслабилась нить, что ранее вела в темноту.  
А потом, на особенно сильном рывке вверх, шею крепко обхватила когтистая рука, угрожающе давя на кадык, предупреждая, что сломать кости под тонкой кожей не составит большого труда.  
Стайлз не боялся, он только откинулся назад, чувствуя опору крепких ног позади.  
Косой колючий поцелуй, от которого кровоточили губы, и вой Дерека высоко в небо.  
За кругом охнул Скотт, кончая в тело под собой, а Айзек шумно выдохнул в нагревшуюся траву.  
Стайлз задыхался.  
От недостатка воздуха, из-за того, что Питер то вылизывает его зубы, то вгрызается своими в его губу.  
Он задыхался от ощущений. От их переизбытка.  
Вот уже языком, а не членом Скотт занимает задницу Айзека, и тот скулит, вжимаясь в траву и прогнувшись в спине. И, вторя ему, широко раскрывает рот Стайлз, полный слюны, стекающей вниз по шее и ключицам, выгибаясь так, что язык Питера лижет верхнюю губу и зубы, прихватывая своими — острыми и опасными.  
Напряжении собственного члена болезненно и умножено на четыре, ведь каждый в стае сейчас, не думая, делится с ним своим возбуждением.  
— Ты же не хотел вмешиваться, — едва шевеля опухшими губами, шепчет Стайлз.  
Дерек резко подает бедра вверх, прижимая его к себе, насколько это возможно, подальше от Питера, и заменяет его язык во рту своим, слизывая кровь, выступающую на маленьких ранках от поцелуев-укусов.  
Вкус ему нравится, это слышно по грудному урчанию и так же легко ощущается по связи — нить крепнет, будто так же, как и порез вокруг соска, наливается кровью, становится ярче и едва не светится в темноте.  
Рука в волосах не могла принадлежать человеку — пальцы длиннее, вместо ногтей смертоносные когти, царапающие кожу головы, — тянет назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову так, что шею сводит короткой болью. Глаза Питера горят так же, как горит его тело.  
— Я видел Дитона, когда связывали его, — в голосе оборотня надтреснутые нотки и хрипы, будто человеческая речь для него сейчас — это непозволительная роскошь. — Глядя на него, я хотел поскорее уйти.  
Стайлз сглотнул, рот Дерека занялся горлом, он как пиявка присасывался к одному участку и сосал, пока на этом месте не оставался темный след и кровоточащие следы от укусов.  
Собственник.  
Все они.  
— А сейчас? — Стайлз дышит часто, от этого в глазах мутнеет, и он видит лишь очертания. Кроны деревьев, облака в небе и лицо Питера, которое он опознает только по горящим точкам вместо глаз.  
— Глядя на тебя, — Питер наклоняется так, чтобы его губы коснулись уха, — я хочу выть.  
— Это типа хорошо? — воздух, воздух, людям нужен воздух, а его сейчас катастрофически не хватало.  
Стайлз полагал, что на самом деле в его легкие воздух и не попадал, но ведь остальные, те, чьи нити ярко вспыхивали и тянулись к нему, дышали. Глубоко и шумно, как во время пробежки.  
В своих собственных легких Стайлз ощущал лишь пыль и привкус коры. Хотя не мог припомнить, чтобы пробовал ее на вкус.  
Но был уверен, что он именно такой.  
Питер дернул его, выгибая сильнее — будто его тело способно на такие акробатические выкидоны, но да, внимание Стайлза вернулось к нему, вырывая из глубокого моря их единого безумия.  
— Это прекрасно.  
— Боже, — сложно было сказать с уверенностью, чей возглас это был.  
Айзек вцепился в сосок Скотта, и ощущение зубов вокруг нежной плоти ударило по нервам Стайлза.  
Дерек рычал, удерживая его на месте, до боли сжимая своими не по-человечески сильными руками разгоряченное тело. Питер же не пытался вмешаться и урвать бразды управления таким податливым и готовым Стайлзом, даже не заметившим бы сейчас подмены. Он просто трахал его рот, умело вклинивался между укусами Дерека и судорожными вздохами, прижимался всем телом так, что воздух стал сухим от поднявшейся температуры.  
Питер коснулся губами бледного плеча с россыпью родинок, потерся о спину, руками обхватив Стайлза со спины и угрожающе поглаживая когтистыми пальцами его живот. Нещадно побаливающий напряженный член он не трогал.  
Его тело мяли, лизали, кусали и сжимали на все возможные лады. Похоже, у кого-то тактильная ломка, хотя прежде никто из оборотней не выказывал подобного. Скорее даже наоборот.  
— Дыши, дыши, — шептали губы Питера у его уха.  
Хотелось ответить, что все в норме. Но язык не слушался, да и все тело ощущалось ватным и бесполезным. Единственное, что Стайлз мог, это издавать неприлично пошлые порнографические стоны.  
Всего было слишком — прикосновений, эмоций и ощущений.  
Нити дрожали при каждом толчке и укусе. Горели ярко, так же, как и след клыков на предплечье, и прикосновение возбужденного члена Питера к пояснице.  
Удар сердца — один на всех — заменил боевой гонг на римской арене.  
Стайлз не имел когтей и клыков, ничего из аксессуаров оборотней. Но пальцами он сжал плечо Дерека достаточно сильно, чтобы запахло его кровью.  
Трясло каждого из тех, кто присутствовал на поляне. И вой слился в один, а голос Стайлза был неразличим. Внутри него та тугая спираль, что скручивалась из кроваво-красных нитей, тянувшихся от оборотней, остановила свое движение.  
Вместе с человеческим сердцем.  
* * *

Горло болело так, будто впервые пробежал марафон и при этом еще и орал все дорогу.  
Стайлз поморщился, когда удалось сглотнуть. Даже на это простое движение каждый нерв отозвался болезненным ощущением.  
Когда получилось пересилить себя и перевернуться на спину, он увидел, что над головой раскинулся черный шелк неба. Ни тучки, ни маломальского облачка.  
Только луна-бесстыдница.  
Потребовалось несколько минут и пара глубоких вдохов полной грудью, ноющей до сих пор, чтобы понять, что, несмотря на состояние в стиле "Ню", холодно не было.  
Наоборот даже, со всех сторон исходило приятное тепло.  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточиваясь на запахе.  
Старая древесина, земля и мох, влажный и мягкий, из тех, что украшают поваленные бурей стволы в лесу. Еще пахло спермой -множеством, — ушедшей в землю. На своей коже Стайлз ее не ощущал, но разум подкидывал воспоминания о теплых языках и давлении. Опавший член лежал и был совершенно удовлетворен.  
Пахнет дышащей шкурой, под которой мясо, жилы и бьющееся сердце.  
Запах вызвал улыбку, странную и ленивую, и только потом, когда губы заболели от движения, Стайлз открыл глаза и повернул голову.  
Питер, голое плечо с неприятным шрамом, влажные волосы. Раскрасневшаяся кожа и рунные узоры, как на древних реликвиях, едва-едва просвечивающиеся через нее, будто нанесены сразу на подкожный слой.  
Нить больше не вела к нему, исчезла, но его пульс Стайлз чувствовал в своей грудной клетке. Чувствовал его довольство и покой.  
И не только его.  
Дерек обнаружился лежащим с другой стороны, как и Питер, собственническим жестом обхватившим Стайлза за талию, чуть ниже темнеющих следов от укусов. От него тоже пахло мехом, хоть внешне он ничем не отличался от человека. Ни клыков, ни когтей, ни повышенной волосатости. Лишь светлеющие на чуть более загорелой коже узоры.  
Но запах определял его.  
Скотт и Айзек лежали у Стайлза в ногах, что объяснило то ощущение щекотки, ведь большой палец на правой конечности оказался в опасной близости от зубов Айзека.  
Ни одной нити вокруг. Но спираль из них, что медленно накручивалась с тех пор, как Дерек вытащил его из леса, все еще была внутри. И грела как печка.  
— Спи, — буркнул недовольный хриплый голос справа.  
Питер зашевелился, прижался плотнее, ведя ладонью по его груди до следов собственных зубов на плече.  
— Я замерзну.  
— Нет. Спи.  
Питер красноречив, с ним сложно спорить.  
Стайлзу не нужно было что-то спрашивать и говорить. Он просто не мог заткнуться.  
— Если кто-то съел мою одежду, пока я не видел...  
— Ничего, в нашем доме можешь ходить голым.  
Дерек тоже зашевелился, его ладонь сжалась в кулак на животе, и снова расслабилась, давя приятной тяжестью. Остальные были неподвижны.  
Кажется, лишь Питер был способен на дискуссии.  
— Я же не должен буду жить с вами? Дитон не жил...  
— Дитон дурак.  
Последовала пауза. По руке прополз жук, перебирая своими тонкими лапками. Беспокойства от присутствия людей он не испытывал, и когда Стайлз чуть повернулся, он только присел, прижавшись брюхом к коже, и продолжил свой путь, когда тело замерло вновь.  
— Это значит, что у меня нет выбора?  
— Сам скажи, — тихий шепот в ухо.  
Он не хотел уходить, не хотел быть где-то далеко, где-то там, где он не услышит этого тихого гудения, когда Питер коротко и криво улыбался, жмурясь довольно, как напакостивший кот. Или когда Скотт, которому явно снилось что-то приятное, потянулся у него в ногах, утыкаясь носом Айзеку в загривок.  
Стайлз запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть темнеющий неподалеку пень, давший, пожалуй, даже больше того, что он просил не так давно, такой же ночью в темном лесу.  
Сейчас Неметон молчал, насекомые внутри него с тихим жужжанием ползали между трещинами в его основании, убаюкивая Стайлза размеренным неспешным ритмом.  
Неметон был спокоен, теперь уже не видя угрозы в волках, что носились по округе. Псы не слышали его голоса, не хотели и не могли, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в темное животное безумие.  
Поэтому пришлось найти того, кто заставит их слушать.

**Author's Note:**

> Скорее всего, вы ожидали чего-то другого, но в голове неразбериха и только этот сюжет, так что при забросе тапка в мою сторону, будьте нежнее))


End file.
